


gravity is not kind (and neither are muscles)

by sukker_sugar



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Humor, he JUST got back from the first apocalypse, he is not stronk as he was in his 58 year old body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Fivejustwants a drink.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	gravity is not kind (and neither are muscles)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://sukker-sugar.tumblr.com/post/636270004835319808/the-comedic-potential-of-five-freshly-come-from)

Five meandered over to the bar, grabbing a liquor bottle by its neck and hoisting it up. Gravity seemed to not be on his side, though, as it promptly fell back down to the wood, making a loud  _ thunk _ as it did. He grumbled under his breath, the corners of his mouth skewing into a frown.

"C'mon…" he urged, now wrapping two hands around the neck of the bottle. He lifted it - successful, this time - and set it down on the counter in front of him. He grabbed a cup and slid it over, stopping it as it skidded past the other bottles among the bar. 

Five twisted the cap off, with (surprisingly) little pushback, and tipped it over, the liquor spilling into the glass before him. He slid the bottle back to where it sat before, now reaching over for a different - and notably, more  _ full _ \- bottle. He wrapped his palms around the bottleneck again, now determined to get it first try. 

He pulled up. 

It did not come with him. 

He toppled to the ground.

"Goddammit."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i didn't get him down, it's my first time writing him jdhffjd  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
